


The (Sexy) Adventures of Chris and Albert

by lionofwrath



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, STARS-era, Silly, no mansion incident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: The not-so-serious incidents of daily life in STARS.





	The (Sexy) Adventures of Chris and Albert

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a randomly updated, light-hearted series of silly things that Chris and Albert get up to while in STARS. It’s basically a Happy Fun AU where everybody’s alive, and nobody’s evil.
> 
> Dedicated to everyone who said they wanted more silly STARS fluff.

Okay, so maybe they had made a bit of a mess of their trucks driving through that part of the forest but Chris didn’t think it was fair that their punishment was to wash the entire police fleet. The only thing that kept them from complaining more was how pissed off Albert was about the whole thing too, Brad had already received a caustic lecture when he’d started to bitch.

Chris half-heartedly swiped at the hood of Alpha team’s truck, the caked on mud staying firmly in place. ‘Urgh.’

‘It’s not so bad.’ Jill nudged him playfully. ‘They’re having fun.’ She pointed at Forest and Joseph, who were spraying each other with water when they thought the captains weren’t looking, ducking behind the vehicles as cover. Enrico caught them and ordered them back to work but they were at it again as soon as he turned away.

Chris watched while he scrubbed, smothering his laughter so he didn’t draw attention to them and ruin the game. Richard joined in on Forest’s side, outnumbering the lone member of Alpha, who promptly dragged a reluctant Brad over to assist him. The older, more responsible ones stayed out of it, frowning at their teammates’ antics.

Enrico shot Albert a look, but surprisingly Albert shook his head. ‘Let them have their fun for now.’ Then he gave the other man a smug smile. ‘After all, Alpha’s winning.’

Narrowing his eyes, Enrico accepted the challenge. ‘Bravo! Let’s show these Alpha assholes what we’re made of!’

‘Bring them down!’ Albert snarled to his own team. And the fight was on.

Brad went down early from a well-aimed sponge, much to Albert’s displeasure. Jill got revenge by dumping a bucket over Richard’s head, drenching him in muddy water. She barely made it back to their side, sliding into cover like the pro she was. ‘Nice one, Jill.’ Albert congratulated her. Chris gave her a high-five before poking his head out to deliver a jet of water to their enemies and force them to keep their own heads down. Strategising quickly, Albert gave them a few orders in the form of hand signals. They nodded, some of them circling around to ambush Bravo while Chris provided cover with the hose.

‘Give up, Marini!’ Albert shouted, giving Chris an almost feral grin.

‘Not a chance, Wesker!’

‘Captain!’ One of Bravo yelped as Alpha made it around to them.

Chris leaped out and started shooting water around wildly, the other side retaliating until they were all completely soaked.

‘Enough.’ Albert finally called out, bringing an end to the stalemate. He tried and failed to smooth his hair back, frowning as it fell into his eyes again. Messy hair looked good on him, not to mention the way his wet shirt was plastered to his chest, defining the lines of his muscles, and Chris swallowed hard. ‘We’ve got an entire garage to finish washing. Back to work.’

Grumbling a little, but not too much since they’d tired themselves out, the teams obeyed.

Albert wrung the bottom of his shirt out, then sighed and just stripped it off, giving Chris a smirk that clearly said he knew what Chris was thinking.

‘Bastard.’ Chris muttered quietly, more than a bit turned on. He kept watching as Albert deliberately reached too far to wash something, his wet pants clinging to his ass, and for good measure he threw a mocking glance over his shoulder at Chris. Chris squeezed the rag out violently in frustration at the teasing. By the time they’d finished washing every single vehicle, Chris was desperately trying to hide the bulge in his pants, not even cleaning what was probably shit off the tires was distracting him enough.

‘-they’ll have to deal with it.’ Albert’s voice drifted over to Chris. ‘STARS has more important missions. We’re done here.’ He raised his voice on the last words.

Chris stood up slowly, positioning himself behind the truck where his lower body would be concealed.

‘Get some rest. Tomorrow is business as usual.’

His team members groaned in relief almost in unison as they filed out. Jill waited for a moment for Chris but he shook his head, using the rag he was rinsing out as an excuse for not going with her.

Only when the others had left did Chris look at Albert. He was leaning on the hood of a police cruiser, arms and ankles crossed, staring at Chris with a predatory gleam in his grey eyes. ‘You’re a goddamn tease.’ Chris informed him as he threw the rag down and walked over.

Albert’s gaze flicked to the front of Chris’ pants then back up, his tone bland and unsympathetic in contrast with the excitement in his eyes. ‘And what are you going to do about it, Chris?’ The low hiss of his name turned him on even more.

Chris growled, kicking Albert’s foot to make him uncross his legs and sliding a knee between them as he crowded him up against the car. He didn't get a reply out before Albert grabbed his hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. Bracing his hands on the car hood, Chris leaned forwards to bring his knee up higher between Albert’s legs.

‘Ah.’ The moan was muffled by Chris’ mouth, Albert gripping him tighter as he rutted against Chris’ thigh in obvious arousal.

He drew back to fumble Albert’s pants open, blinking in surprise. No underwear, just blond curls and his half-hard cock. ‘You planned this.’ Chris accused.

‘Of course. The lube’s in my right pocket by the way.’ Albert gave him a lazy, satisfied smirk that made Chris even hornier. He fished out the small bottle then spun Albert around to bend him over the car hood, yanking his pants down to bare his ass. Laughing at his eagerness, Albert folded his arms under his head to make himself comfortable, spreading his legs as far as he could with his pants around his knees.

Chris didn’t bother using his fingers, just slicked his cock up and pushed into his lover’s body. Albert hunched his shoulders, crying out as Chris thrust into him roughly a few times until he was completely inside. The tight heat was overwhelming and Chris draped himself across Albert’s back, giving them both time to adjust. His skin tasted like soap as Chris kissed his shoulder, his blond hair still damp from the water fight earlier. Grey eyes met his as Chris claimed his lips, panting into each other’s mouths more than kissing. When he felt Albert relax under him, Chris started pounding into him again. The car was still wet too, Chris’ hands slipping on it as Albert rocked back against him. He shoved Albert harder into the side of the car, making him moan, and then pulled out.

‘Chris?’ Albert propped himself up to give Chris a confused glare for stopping.

‘You know I like to see your face when you come.’ Chris reminded him breathlessly, it was important to him even if his body wanted to simply fuck Albert any way he could.

He straightened up, favouring Chris with a soft smile. ‘And tell me you love me?’

‘I love you.’

Albert’s eyes filled with genuine affection as Chris kissed him, the press of their bodies against each other making them gasp. Chris backed him up to the car again, waiting while Albert climbed up to sit on the hood. He glanced down at his partly-on pants, then shrugged and lay down on his back, bringing his knees up to his chest. The position opened up his body so invitingly that Chris couldn’t wait, grabbing his hips and jerking him onto his cock. Albert moaned, whimpering and writhing when Chris hit him just right, his stomach soaked with pre-come. It was so good, so perfect…

‘Oh my god! My- my car!’ Someone wailed.

Chris stopped abruptly. Albert tilted his head back to look, and Chris followed his gaze to the rookie staring at them in horror. Not just any rookie either, but Leon Kennedy, who Chris had disliked ever since he’d learned that Claire had run into him while arriving in the city.

‘Is there a problem, rookie?’ Albert asked icily, as calm as if he was standing fully-dressed in his office berating the man. Chris, on the other hand, was extremely annoyed at Kennedy’s appearance, and he leaned forwards over Albert to shield him from the rookie’s eyes. ‘Well?’ Albert snapped at the lack of response.

‘My… car…’ Kennedy stammered, visibly distraught.

‘You’ll have to clean it later. Dismissed.’

Surprisingly the rookie left, but maybe he was just too stunned to do more than obey an order.

Chris narrowed his eyes at Albert. ‘You did plan this. You knew whose car this was.’

‘I know you don’t like him.’ Albert said slyly without answering the question.

‘You’re really mean, Al.’ His attempt to sound chiding failed miserably as he started to laugh.

A low hum of agreement was all he got in reply before Albert clamped his calves against Chris’ sides, his pants caught between their chests. The movement firmly directed Chris’ attention back to his cock, despite the interruption they were both still hard, and Albert tightened around him in encouragement. Chris gritted his teeth as he thrust slowly to ease them back into it, then sped up, Albert grabbing at him as the pleasure became unbearable. They came together, Chris murmuring that he loved him while Albert just moaned his name. He stayed sprawled over Albert, grinding against him a little and kissing him while they recovered.

When it became uncomfortable Chris gathered Albert into his arms, helping him off the car and letting him lean on him until he could stand on his own. Chris eyed where they’d been fucking as he zipped his pants back up. There was an incredibly obvious mess drying on the car hood.

‘Leave it.’ Albert advised casually.

‘That’s not just mean, that’s cruel.’ Chris protested.

A blond eyebrow raised, Albert’s expression clearly saying he didn’t care. ‘Pretend we’re hazing him if you need to feel better.’

Chris thought about it, but only for a minute. After all, he really didn’t like the rookie. ‘I can live with that.’

Albert snickered.


End file.
